


Finding you

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Sugar Daddy Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone understands them, and it got to a point that they got tired of explaining and just held on to each other as much as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



> *Waves* I hope you liked this. *hides* 
> 
> This is really pwp with a hella long preamble of a pretentious plot. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for chai for reading it for me.

  
***  
  
Zayn and Louis had been best friends ever since they did a movie together. Louis a charming newcomer while Zayn has been in the business ever since he was a child. They clicked right away, both knowing that what they have will last for a long time. They fooled around here and there, but they laughed it off, not being sexually compatible. They didn't really enjoy switching, dominant personalities crashing in bed.  
  
Zayn met Harry at a photoshoot, a blushing photography intern, ironically behind camera. Zayn was uncharacteristically floored, he kept on pushing and pushing, commenting on how he's supposed to be infront of the camera with him.  
  
Ben, Harry's boss couldn't exactly scold Zayn, so he sent out Harry instead, exhausted because they couldn't really finish anything.  
  
Zayn was like a man on a mission, calling in a lot of favors to get Harry's number and convincing him to go on a date.  
  
Zayn felt really silly, Harry was so different and weird in his eyes, but he still couldn't help but be charmed with each story he tells. Harry is like a siren and he's a man under a spell, unbroken and everlasting. It felt weird for him to feel this way, when usually he's at the receiving end of the attraction. He doesn't mind though, Harry's worth feeling whipped.  
  
Soon long conversations turned into soft kissed that jump to long make out sessions. Zayn couldn't help but be feel so lucky when they finally ended up in the bed together at Harry's small flat. He almost laughed at Harry who  was biting his lip, confessing how he's no longer a virgin, because he didn't care. He really didn't care at all.  
  
That night he made the lovely boy gasp and whine. Harry was unbelievably soft and pliant under him, looking at him with bright eyes and red lips like he's made to be wrecked, ever so slowly, bit by bit. He touched Harry softly, slightly, teasing and controlling until Harry's begging him for moremoremore. He's sure the neighbors ears are ringing echoes of his name, having Harry scream it over and over.  
  
They spent the whole day in bed. Harry turning the tables, crawling towards him and sucking his brain off, using his dick as a straw. Zayn cursed, because he looks like a child fixated on his drink on a hot summer day and yet his lips are sososo sinful.  
  
They napped, woke up covered in condoms and ate takeout Chinese. They both tried to watch a movie, until they both got bored and Harry ended up riding him through the night. The boy couldn't be more perfect for him, not stopping until his legs hurt and then some more, until he's cumming inside him.  
  
They woke up, wee hours of the night, giggling at each other. Harry whispering, asking how he ended up with Zayn Malik. While Zayn can only shake his head, because he's the one who's supposed to be asking that question.  
  
After that night, Zayn was sure he can't ever let Harry go. He has it all planned out, their future, the two of them, forever or until Harry has him.  
  
It wasn't until he has the time to meet Louis again that everything changed.  
  
Zayn left Harry at the table, while getting Louis away from all others. Excited for his friend and his boyfriend to meet. Louis paled upon meeting Harry, and Harry couldn't meet Louis in the eye. Zayn looked at each of them, confused but he nodded and followed Harry when he asked to leave.  
  
Zayn can only laugh miserably when Harry sat on his lap and whispered his history with Louis. Louis who was Harry's first everything, Louis who left Harry for his career, Louis who pushed Harry to go to the city to try and chase him, Louis who Harry still loved.  
  
"I didn't even know you were friends."  
  
"But I love you Zayn. I love you so much. I hate him. I hate myself. I hate everything." He cried at Zayn's neck. And it was stupid, but Zayn soothed him, believing the future he wants to build for the two of them.  
  
"Don't cry baby. Everything's alright."  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Louis wanted Harry back. He begged, explained and apologized. It only ended in tears for the three of them. Louis facing a ghost of a dream he once let go, Harry caught between a dream he once chased and another one he found for himself and Zayn for the dream where he woke up too soon before getting to his happy ending.  
  
It took Harry apologizing for ruining a beautiful friendship, a letter pinned at his door and all his belongings gone, for him and Louis to talk again. Zayn can only shake his head, disagreeing on how Harry said that he doesn't fit on Zayn's world because, as cheesy as it sounds he's ready to rearrange the stars just for him.  
  
He could only hug Louis, feeling sorry for him, because he would want to have Harry back too. He feels like hell losing Harry, it must be a lot to lose him twice.  
  
It took them about a week of sulking together, drowning their sorrows in alcohol and bitter kisses, until they decided to go and get Harry.  
  
They weren't getting any closer to find him though. They went to Harry's boss who oddly hated the two of them. They got to Nick, a radio host that Harry's apparently friend's with. To the rising singer Ed Sheeran, whom Harry shared a couch with. Then to Niall Horan, a producer, who grew up with Harry before his family moved. They went through all possible friends that Harry could have. Zayn felt like slapping Louis, because really, how many friends does Harry have?  
  
Louis even went as far as calling his mother to ask Harry's mom. Some time after, spending time buttering Harry's sister with promises, who's roommate had a heart attack, who wouldn't, when there's Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson at your door. She begrudgingly mentioned a name, Louis whole face lit up and Zayn can only hope.  
  
They ended up finding him at Liam's place, Louis and Harry's friend from high school. Liam was reluctant to let them in, but softened up with Louis' pleading. He mentioned how Harry curled up and cried the moment he got there, barely doing anything the whole week.  
  
He bawled the moment they walked through the door, accepting their hugs and kisses, letting Zayn lead him to Louis' car while Liam helps Louis gather Harry's stuff.  
  
Louis drove them to his home. After along conversation, endless apologies in between stolen kisses from the curly haired lad, Zayn decided that he doesn't mind seeing Louis kiss Harry, and somehow the way Louis looks at them makes him think he feels the same. They decided to spend the night together. One night became two, a week, a month until they couldn't stop living in each other's pockets.  
  
Harry's smiling again, back to his cheerful self.  
  
One night, after Louis came back from a week of shooting, they celebrated by drinking expensive wine, followed by a strong whiskey and somehow, somehow, the three of them ended in bed together.  
  
Harry was perfect in every way, fitting in between Louis and Zayn, clicking like they're long lost puzzle pieces unknowingly waiting for a missing piece. Harry was responsive, submissive in every way that they're both dominant and controlling in bed. Harry would moan with every kiss, respond to every touch and in his little ways, making sure that no one feels left out.  
  
Warm bodies, chaste kisses and soft touches soon became heated kissed, bruising grip and bodies on fire with lust. Love. It was what Zayn realized, while looking at Louis' eyes after nibbling love bites at Harry's shoulder. He loves Louis as much as he loves Harry.  
  
They made sure to take good care of the worn out Harry the next day, bringing him breakfast and peppering kisses all over his body.  
  
"What are we?" He asked the two of them, fear reflected in his eyes.  
  
Louis' caught Zayn's gaze, looking for approval.  
  
"We're Louis, Harry and Zayn, together. In love."  
  
They spent the rest of the day in each other's embrace.  
  
Although the three of them couldn't be any happier, things hadn't exactly been easier. The public had known Harry as Zayn's boy, spotting him from several pap pictures and events. Both the public and the media have been relentless and unforgiving when he was first seen with Louis. It only went wilder as Harry goes in between Zayn's and Louis' sets. Several cheating accusations has been thrown, the ones that Zayn and Louis hated the most are prints that says Harry's a shared whore. Zayn was quick to slap those with lawsuits and gag orders, thanking heavens that he has a good lawyer.  
  
Harry gave up his internship with Ben, unable to handle all the attention he gets. He instead opened up a small bakery, pooled in his savings and borrowed money from both Zayn and Louis, the two had a very sheepish expression as they sign a written promise to pay it back within a set date.  
  
Months passed by and the public had almost forgotten all about Harry. Every month, Harry would give them checks as a payment. Although Louis had learned to accept, knowing what Harry needs, Zayn struggled to not to toss the payment every month. He barely understands why Harry had to pay him when he doesn't even need it.  
  
Taking pity on a frustrated Zayn, Louis winked at him one day, giggle as he devised a plan to spoil Harry. Harry would whine and pout whenever they'd come home with extravagant gifts, but Louis can always sweet talk him into accepting whatever it is.  
  
***  
  
Zayn couldn't stop smiling when he found Harry sleeping by their bed, disheveled bow and ribbon headband decorating his hair. He approached the sleeping boy, his lips plump and red.  
  
"Snow White." He whispered before planting a soft kiss on Harry's sweaty forehead, noting on how much fun Louis must have had before he left.  
  
His usually tall body looks a lot smaller and more vulnerable while framed their pillows and blankets. He took another blanket and gently covered the boy, knowing that he had some trouble sleeping and every moments of rest counts.  
  
Louis called him before he left for a meeting, none of them wants Harry left alone for a long time.  Zayn was just glad that his meeting with the director was over when he called, but he's sure he would have left early even if it wasn't. Harry is the first priority, specially now that his tummy is full of life and he's practically glowing.  
  
He could still remember the first few weeks of Harry's pregnancy. All of them were clueless to whatever's happening and the weeks where Harry was tired, continuously sleeping and then sick for days was terrifying.  
  
Harry had been insistent that it was stress, convincing the two of them that it was nothing. It wasn't until Louis found him sprawled and unconscious at their kitchen floor that he conceded and agreed to be taken to the hospital.  
  
Harry paled at the news that he's expecting, afraid of all the things going in between the three of them. But how can the three of them take the news badly? Zayn and Louis were quick to kiss and fuck all his worries away. Harry was perfect and glowing with a new life and they couldn't be any happier.  
  
Harry loved the two of them, and they loved each other and Harry just as much. It wasn't easy to be in a committed and loving relation between two superstars. Not everyone understands them, and it got to a point that they got tired of explaining and just held on to each other as much as they can.  
  
***  
  
Louis was already home and lounging with Zayn when Harry woke up, an evident pout on his face, and curls tamed by a lose bow. Zayn gestured to his lap and Harry obediently crawled towards him, trying his best to be comfortable with an almost eight month belly on it's way.  
  
Zayn tugged on the bow and smoothed Harry's curls before redoing it, Louis watches them with soft eyes.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
Harry only frowned some more, whining. Louis, ever mischievous, tugged on Harry's hair, making the younger man moan. "Daddy Zayn asked you a question baby."  
  
Harry shuddered, mumbling something inaudible. Zayn raised his eyebrow and took a glance on Louis.  
  
"Use your words princess."  
  
"Hurts." Harry gestured to his chest, face red, and immediately hiding his face on his palms. "Leaking."  
  
And the of them felt ridiculous for not noticing the wet spots on his night gown right away. Louis swallowed a laugh, because Harry still gets embarrassed by these kind of things when they've fuck him at both side and at the same hole at the same time and almost everything under the sun.  
  
"Awww princess, your body is so excited for the baby." Zayn cooed.  
  
"You're gonna be a good mommy, princess." Louis added, sucking a mark on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"The best." Zayn agreed.

Harry can only gasp as Zayn trail kisses on his chin to his chest.  
  
The two of them stopped when Harry swallowed a sob as Zayn held him a little too tight.  
  
"Hurts princess?"  
  
"Yes daddy, they both feel so full. Like they're going to explode." Harry supplied. Zayn kissed him, exploring the familiar feeling of his mouth.  
  
"Maybe daddies can help?" Louis asked, making Harry smile. "Daddies will empty them for now, so you're not so full."  
  
Harry blushed, but nodded at Louis' suggestion.  
  
Zayn smirked and guided Harry to lie back down as Louis tugs his night gown off, revealing a soft pink panties that compliments their boy's skin so much.  
  
Louis started kissing Harry while Zayn chose to trail kisses from Harry's hips, painting more love marks at his pale skin. When he got to Harry's chest, he chose to lap on his nipples, circling his tongue at the tender nipple. He can see Louis ghosting touches at the other breast, teasing, drowning Harry's moans with his kiss.  
  
Harry moaned and arched as much as he can when Zayn started sucking.  
  
The moment the taste of Harry's milk touched his tongue felt ridiculously hard. Because of course, the milk would be as rich and sweet as Harry. Hooking an arm to Harry's slender waist, Zayn continued sucking, hard and greedy. Harry's hand tangled on Zayn's hair, as he's afraid Zayn will stop.  
  
Louis was quick to do his job, sucking almost as hard as Zayn does when he finally decided to stop teasing. "Fuck Harry! You taste like heaven!"  
  
Gathering enough will power to pull from Harry's breast Zayn moved to kiss Harry, because as addicting Harry's milk is, he loves kissing Harry more.    
  
Going back to Harry's milk as soon as he needed to gasp for some air, Louis was quick to show fingers at Harry's mouth, which he automatically sucks on.  
  
"See how good you taste princess?"  
  
The two enjoyed Harry's gasp and squirm as they both attack his breast. They continued on, even after Harry came with screamed and turned pliant under their arms.  
  
Settling to each of his side and pressing kisses him, they smiled, knowing that they can make their boy feel so good.  
  
Harry laid a few minutes, eyes glassy and a content smile on his face. That was until he crawls to Louis' crotch begging Zayn to fuck him while he blows Louis.  
  
And who were they to deny him?  
  
***  
  
Sucking Harry's milk dry worked for the three of them for a while, they get to help Harry from his pain and they can't deny that they get off from it.  
  
It was until Harry refused to let them do it anymore.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll get turned on when I feed the baby."  
  
Louis laughed, falling off the floor while Zayn just tugged on Harry embracing him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?
> 
> I edited some stuffs. tiny tiny edits.


End file.
